Do You Really Love Me, Gege?
by chenma
Summary: "Do you really love me, gege?" pertanyaan itu terus dilontarkan Tao pada Kris. Tapi, Kris tak pernah menjawabnya. Bahkan ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika Tao menanyakan hal itu. Apalagi, banyak moment KrisLu diluar sana, membuat Baby Panda itusemakin yakin kalau Kris memang tidak mencintainya. Namun benarkah yang Tao pikirkan?/Yaoi/TaoRis/Oneshoot


**Title: Do You Really Love Me, Gege?**

**Author: BabySuDo  
**

**Genre: romance yaoi**

**Rating: T menuju M**

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao (EXO-M)**

** Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M)**

**Other cast: EXO's member**

**Length: oneshoot**

* * *

"Do you really love me, gege?"

Huang Zi Tao, seorang rapper sekaligus menjabat sebagai magnae boyband EXO-M. Sebuah boyband dalam naungan SMe yang merekrut dirinya dan sebelas namja lainnya untuk merambah dunia hiburan di dunia terutama di Korea dan China. Ntah, sudah terhitung berapa kali dia terus menanyakan hal itu pada leadernya, Wu Yi Fan, atau yang biasa disapa, Kris.

"Hhh …" Kris menghela napasnya berat dan menoleh kesamping, tak ingin melihat mata panda milik adik kesayangannya itu. Apa? Ulangi lagi ! Adik kesayangannya Kris.

"Gege … tatap mataku jika aku sedang bicara" tangan Tao bermain di kedua bahu Kris, mencengkramnya dengan penuh rasa yang sulit digambarkan. Kris berusaha mati – matian kembali menggerakkan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap Tao dengan mata indahnya.

"Apa Huang Zi Tao?" ntah Kris itu berpura – pura bodoh atau memang dirinya bodoh, jelas – jelas Tao yang didepannya sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang dia ucapkan barusan.

"Kris gege …."

**Krieeett**

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu dibuka oleh seorang namja manis yang sebenarnya adalah roomate Kris selama mereka di China, Xi Luhan. Tao melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dikedua bahu Kris, menatap malas Luhan yang tersenyum aneh di pintu kamar mereka.

"Pacarmu sudah datang ge .." ucap Tao dengan nada meledek sambil bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan agak terhuyung menuju pintu.

"Eh tapi aku ..."

"Minggir .. Luhan-ge" memotong cepat ucapan Luhan dan sedikit mendorong tubuh kecil Luhan kesamping, berjalan malas melewatinya. Ya, akhir – akhir ini Tao memang selalu menemukan KrisLu moment saat EXO-M berada di China. Itu membuatnya cemburu, betul kan?

"Tuijjang Kris, kau bertengkar lagi dengannya? Eum?" Kris hanya bisa menatap datar Luhan, bingung harus menggunakan kata apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja yang umurnya hanya berbeda tujuh bulan dengannya. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Suho menyuruh kita makan bersama, sekarang" Kris bangun dengan malas dari duduknya dan mengekori Luhan menuju meja makan yang sebenarnya tidak muat untuk menampung dua belas namja yang mempunyai badan besar – besar di ruangan itu. Menyendokkan nasi dan lauk pauk buatan duo mama EXO, D.O dan Lay, ke atas piringnya. Mata obsidian Kris menatap sebentar Tao yang sudah duduk manis sambil sesekali tersenyum karna bercanda dengan BaekYeol couple dan menuju ruang kumpul EXO karna enam kursi sudah diisi oleh Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, D.O dan Chen.

"Ayo gege duduk disebelahku" seru Sehun sambil menunjuk sofa besar yang ada diruangan itu dan memang masih tersisa satu tempat untuknya. Kris tersenyum, lalu menaruh pantatnya tepat disebelah kiri Sehun. Sebelah kanan Sehun? Tentu saja Luhan, couplenya.

"Luhan-ge makanmu kenapa dikit sekali eum?" Sehun mulai menggoda gegenya itu, sejujurnya, Luhan itu memang jatah makannya segitu. Hanya setengah dari lebar piring yang dia gunakan untuk menampung nasi beserta lauk pauk. Lambungnya tak akan bisa menampung makanan lebih dari itu, karna sejak kecil, segitulah porsi yang dia makan.

"Waeyo? Kau mau menghabisinya? Silahkan, aku juga sudah kenyang kok. Menatap muka devil mu itu membuat napsu makanku hilang, Oh Sehun" Sehun mempoutkan bibir pinknya, sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Luhan yang sepertinya ber-can-da.

"Ish Luhan-ge jahatnya pada magnae EXO-K ini, kemana Luhan-ge ku yang sangat baik dulu, eum?" Sehun menaruh piringnya di atas meja, menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Luhan, membelai pipi mulus milik Luhan.

"Aish Sehun, hentikan itu. Tanganmmu kotor tau" Luhan menepis agak kasar tangan Sehun yang menempel dipipinya, Sehun sedikit terkejut, tapi dengan senyum evilnya dia langsung menyeret Luhan ke kamar.

**Blam**

"Ya ! Oh Sehun ! Nanti malam saja melakukan itu"

"Sirheo gege, aku mau sekarang !" kemudian, hanya keheningan yang terdengar dari kamar HunHan. Kris yang sedari tadi sedikit panas dan cemburu melihat HunHan couple bercengkrama hanya bisa menelan berat setiap makanan yang masuk melalui kerongkongannya. Ntah mengapa tiba – tiba wajah Tao, adik kecil kesayangannya itu muncul begitu saja ketika dirinya menyaksikan skinship HunHan. Makanan buatan duo mama EXO itu terasa sangat hambar ketika melewati lidahnya. Perutnya pun terasa sangat kosong walau sudah memasukkan beberapa suapan untuk mengisi perutnya yang terasa sedikit lapar.

"Kris gege kenapa melamun begitu?" lamunan Kris tentang Tao buyar ketika dirinya ditegur oleh Suho yang kebetulan duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah sofanya. Kris menoleh pada leader EXO-K itu, menyunggikan senyum miris pada bibir kisablenya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

"Tao itu memang begitu tuijjang" kali ini Lay yang berkomentar, salah satu dari duo mama itu seperti tahu apa yang sedang melanda Kris.

"Hhh .. ntahlah … dia meragukan cintaku padanya" lapor Kris yang akhirnya membuka suaranya. Xiumin yang paling tua segera mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi di sebelah Kris. Menepuk – nepuk bahu tuijjangnya itu.

"Poor tuijjang Kris" ucapnya. Kris memasukkan suapan terakhir kedalam mulutnya, menelan berat makanan yang telah dikunyahnya dan menengguk habis air putih yang ada digelas yang dia bawa tadi sebelum ke ruangan kumpul itu.

"Tao sedang cuci piring tuh ge" lapor Chanyeol yang datang tiba – tiba ke ruang kumpul bersama Baekhyun. Tersenyum pervert ke couplenya itu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun, menyeret Baekhyun kedalam BaekYeol's room. Mengunci rapat pintu kamar mereka dan ntah apalagi yang mereka lakukan didalam, karna kamarnya juga terdengar hening seperti kamar HunHan.

* * *

**Seeerrr ….**

Bunyi air yang keluar dari kran wastafel dorm EXO-K terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Kris. Tubuh tingginya berjalan lebih masuk ke dapur untuk menaruh piringnya yang kotor.

**Tap tap**

Langkahnya sempat terhenti karna melihat punggung lebar Tao yang tengah asyik mencuci piring – piring kotor yang digunakan member EXO untuk makan.

'Ayo Kris, tunjukkan ke-gentle-anmu padanya', semangat Kris dalam hati. Kris kembali berjalan menghampiri Tao yang cuci piring, menaruh piringnya di wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Tangan Tao bergerak mengambil piring Kris, tapi tangan Kris menahannya. Tao menatap Kris, begitupun Kris. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, membuat jantung mereka yang tadinya bergerak normal menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Biar aku yang mencucinya, ini sudah malam. Kau … istirahatlah, eum?" Tao mengangguk kecil, membasuh hingga bersih tangannya yang belepotan sabun dan meninggalkan Kris sendirian di dapur.

Suara langkah Tao terdengar pedih ditelinga Kris, tak seharusnya dia menyakiti magnae EXO-M itu. Tak seharusnya dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Tao yang ntah sudah berapa sering dia tanyakan padakan Kris. Bibir pink milik Tao itu terus menanyakan 'Do you really love me, gege?' padanya. Namun, apa yang dia jawab? Hanya diam dan malah menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, seperti jijik melihat Tao. Bukan, dia tak bermaksud begitu. Tapi dia sangat ingin menjawab 'iya', mencumbu bibir pink Tao yang menggoda libodonya dan memeluk erat adik tersayang yang sudah lama mencuri hatinya itu. Pada kenyataannya? Kris tak melakukannya karna mempunyai alasan. Ya, alasan yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tau.

**Krieett …**

Kris membuka perlahan pintu kamar TaoRis, masuk ke dalam dan menutupnya kembali. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat Tao yang sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Dirinya mendekati tubuh besar itu, menaruh pantatnya di tepi ranjang mereka. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk yang ada pada wajah Tao.

Cantik dan lucu, itu yang bisa Kris gambarkan ketika melihat wajah Tao. Apalagi dibagian bibirnya, euh ... Kris selalu berusaha mati – matian menekan libodonya untuk tidak melahap habis bibir itu. Takut Tao mencap dirinya sebagai gege yang pervert, yang doyan bibir adiknya sendiri.

"Eung .." Tao bergerak tak nyaman, membuat Kris bangun dari duduknya. Mengatur napasnya karna tersengal, takut Tao bangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah menatap wajah lucu miliknya.

**Set … Bruk**

Mata Kris membulat ketika tangan Tao menarik kausnya dan membuat tubuhnya menindih tubuh Tao. Hangat, begitu yang dirasakan Kris ketika hembusan napas Tao menyentuh wajahnya.

"Do you really love me, gege?" Tao mengigau, Kris menyerngitkan dahinya. Sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi kah kata – kata itu? Oh .. Kris .. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyiksa adik kesayanganmu. Kata – kata yang tak pernah kau jawab itu sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi yang harusnya indah bagi Tao. Kris …. kau adalah gege yang sangat jahat bagi Tao. Bahkan kau menghancurkan mimpi indahnya, ckck …

"Tao dai bu qi. Gege mu ini memang jahat" suara Kris bergetar, mungkin menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah dan membangunkan magnaenya itu.

"Permintaan maaf diterima" seru Tao masih dengan mata terpejam. Kris langsung mengangkat tubuhnya. Tao membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Kris.

"T .. Tao .. k … kau …" Kris gelagapan sendiri melihat Tao yang ternyata belum tidur, hanya memejamkan matanya. Tao bangun dari pembaringannya, menatap tajam Kris.

"Lihat? Ini jam berapa ge .." Tao menunjuk jam yang menempel di dinding, tepatnya di atas pintu kamar mereka. Baru jam sepuluh malam, Tao tidak mungkin jam segini karna penyakit insomnia yang dideritanya.

"S.. sepuluh …." jawab Kris gugup. Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat dinding warna putih yang tak bernoda.

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu jam tidurku, eum? Aku semakin meragukan cintamu padaku, ge" Tao meremas sprei kasur gambar tengkorak miliknya. Hatinya perih mengetahui bahwa gege yang dicintainya itu tidak tahu jam tidurnya, padahal mereka sudah bersama sejak Tao traine di SMe. Sakit bukan? Sangat~

"D .. dai bu qi Tao. Aku …" Kris benar – benar ketakutan dan merasa bersalah sekarang. Dirinya menyakiti adik kecilnya, lagi.

"Hiks … hiks …" Tao menangis, isakan tangisnya terdengar memilukan di telinga Kris. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kris langsung memeluk tubuh besar adiknya itu. Memeluknya dengan erat dan dengan kasih sayang yang sangat besar.

"Uljima Tao, uljima" bukannya diam, tangisan Tao malah semakin besar dan kencang. Kris semakin merasa bersalah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk emredakan tangisan adik kesayangannya itu? Haruskah dia mencium bibir pink Tao agar anak itu diam?

"Kenapa gege melakukan ini, eum? Kenapa gege peduli padaku, eum? Kenapa ge?" suara Tao bergetar, isak tangis juga terdengar disela – sela ucapannya. Kris, apa yang dia lakukan? Lagi – lagi dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tak kuat menatap mata Tao yang berair karnanya. "Lihat? Gege itu kejam"

**DEG**

Kris tak percaya dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Tao padanya. Dirinya … kejam?

"Kau yang menyayangiku, melindungiku, dan memanjakanku hanya bisa diam saat ku tanya hal mudah macam itu? Aku hanya bertanya 'do you really love me, gege?' Tapi kau hanya diam seperti orang bodoh. Kharisma mu hilang begitu saja dimataku, ge. Asal kau tau itu" hati Kris semakin sakit ketika Tao menghunjaninya dengan kata – kata .. pedas.

Tao melepaskan secara kasar pelukan Kris, turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke pintu. Menyentuh kenop pintu yang dingin, sedikit melirik Kris yang masih saja tak berani menatapnya.

**Krieet …**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, tinggal selangkah lagi, Tao akan terbebas dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya selama ini.

**Blam ….**

Mata Tao membulat sempurna melihat Kris yang menutup pintu kamar mereka. Sedetik kemudian Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Tao menatap bingung Kris, masih dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis adik kecilku" ibu jari Kris bergerak menyeka air mata Tao yang sempat mengalir kembali dari tempatnya. Memasang senyum yang sangat manis bagi Tao. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Tao nyaman bila berada di dekat dengan tuijjangnya itu.

**Grep**

Kris memeluk Tao, mencengkram kaus warna hitam yang Tao pakai. Membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Tao. Mencurahkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk didadanya selama ini.

"Ge …"

"Ssstt …. Biarkan kita seperti ini. Untuk malam ini saja Tao. Ijinkan gege memelukmu seperti ini untuk malam ini saja"

**Dzig …**

"Aw~" Kris meringis memegangi perutnya yang di tonjok oleh Tao.

"Dasar pabbo !" ucapnya marah. Kris menatap bingung Tao, mengapa dia menonjok perutnya? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya?

"K .. kenapa?"

"Ish benar ya kata BaekYeol hyung, gege itu benar – benar pabbo ! Bodoh !"

"B .. BaekYeol ?" Tao membuang pelan napasnya, Kris itu memang bodoh. Seharusnya dia tak katakan embel – embel 'hanya malam ini' dia memeluk Tao, tapi Tao ingin lebih. Besok malam, lusa, bahkan seterusnya dan selamanya Kris memeluknya. Bahkan mungkin … mencium dan memiliki tubuh Tao.

"Aku ingin lebih gege … bukan hanya malam ini. Tapi besok, lusa, terus seperti tadi. Aku rela mata, hidung, bibir, tangan dan kaki ini kau ambil. Bahkan seluruh tubuhku pun, aku rela kau miliki. Aku mencintaimu, ge. Sangat mencintaimu. Wo ai ni Wu Yi Fan gege."

Mata Kris hampir keluar dari tempatnya, begitupun jantungnya yang berdetak dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Dari mana Huang Zi Tao yang terkenal cengeng dan pendiam ini belajar untuk mengatakan kata – kata yang tidak biasa dia ucapkan untuk menghadapi seorang Wu Yi Fan ? Jawabannya hanya satu, BaekYeol. Mereka berdua itu pasti yang mengajari Tao mengeluarkan kata – kata yang menggelitik hati Kris. Menggelitik? Sepertinya lebih tepat menyenangkan hati kris.

**Tap tap tap**

Kris melangkahkan kakinya agar tubuhnya lebih mendekat ke arah Tao. Wangi peppermint tercium jelas saat jarak mereka yang hanya satu meter.

**Grep ..**

Kembali memeluk tubuh Tao dan menghirup dalam – dalam aroma peppermint dari tubuh Tao. Mengusap punggung Tao dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tao membalas memeluk Kris, bahakan lebih erat dari yang Kris lakukan padanya.

"Woaaa .. gege …" seru Tao saat Kris menggendongnya ala bridal style. Membawa tubuh besar Tao ke ranjang dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang berukuran queen size itu.

"Kau milikku seutuhnya malam ini Huang Zi Tao. Seterusnya dan selamanya, eum?" Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu, rona merah terlukis jelas di pipinya yang agak tembam. Kris naik ke ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Tao. Kemudian mereka berpelukan kembali, Tao menundukkan kepalanya dan menanamkannya dalam – dalam di dada Kris. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kris sedalam – dalamnya hingga hidungnya itu hanya mencium wangi aroma tubuh Kris seorang.

"Gege …" panggil Tao lirih.

"Eum? Apa Huang Zi Tao?"

"Do you really love me?" Kris bangun dari pembaringannya, menindih tubuh Tao dan menatap dalam mata panda itu.

"Kau masih meragukan cintaku, eum?"

"Menurutmu?" Kris tersenyum evil, mirip dengan senyum Sehun ketika berotak pervert. "Gege .. kenapa kau tersenyum seperti Sehun, hah?" Kris semakin menyunggingkan senyum evilnya. Tao membulatkan matanya, jangan bilang kalau ….

"Aku ingin bermain seperti HunHan dan BaekYeol malam ini" tepat dugaan Tao, tuijjangnya itu mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan HunHan dan Baekyeol couple.

"Baiklah, tubuh ini sudah milikmu. Lakukan semaumu, ge"

Sedetik kemudian terdengar erangan kenikmatan dari kamar TaoRis. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Silahkan melanjutkan sendiri.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Hahahahaha XD**

**Yang ini saya agak err ... mau muntah buatnya #ditabokTaoRis**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Berjaya terus TaoRis couple \^O^/**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya~**


End file.
